Aftermath
by Prisma's-writing-wagon95
Summary: Benson never thought about it before, but people really don't know what they have until it's gone. Especially when it's a childish, irresposible, and annoying Raccoon.  Over the Top aftermath. Benson POV


The drive back to the house that night was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life. I had to pay attention to the road and comfort Pops, who was now sobbing and whimpering on my shoulder. Not to mention I had to keep my tears from affecting my vision.

I never really was fond of Rigby, in fact, I hated him! But to see him die right before my eyes…so brutally…it certainly hurt. Rigby was lazy, selfish, and unresposible, but he DID NOT deserve to die.

Not now.

Not like that.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a soft choke in the back seat of my car. Mixing with pops shivering whimpers it was heard again.

Mordecai.

Mordecai hasn't said a word since we left the hospital.

I peaked at him cautiously through the mirror. His head was down, his wings wrapped around his lanky body. I could tell he was slightly shivering, and swallowing hard. I caught a small glimpse of a tear roll down his beak once we pulled into the park driveway.

As soon as I unlocked the door, Mordecai pushed past me, head still down and rushed up the stairs, slamming the door to his and Rigby's room.

Well, I guess it's his room now.

I sigh and wipe my eyes as I walk inside as well, Pops close at my side.

"Oh my…P-poor Mordecai…" He shivered, looking up at the stairs as I sat on the couch and held my head in my hands, I rubbed my temples. Something I always do when I need to calm down or just think.

"He'll be okay Pops…" I mumble, even though I know for a fact he wouldn't be.

Mordecai was nothing without Rigby, I should know, I've seen them slack off so many times that I know how close they are. It really is sad that I will never scream at the both of them again…that the crazy things that happened at this very park will never be done again.

I swallow the lump in my throat and felt two tears roll down my face. Pops noticed them…Dammit.

"Oh…Benson, my good man…It's alright"

"I'm not crying!"

Pops sat down next to me and patted my shoulder, I fought to keep the tears down but they just kept coming.

"No, Benson…you are…and I assure you it is the time for mourning, It is quite alright and actually required that you shed tears…" He said this so seriously, I've never heard Pops speak like this before.

I shook my head, sniffling, "I just can't believe it Pops….Skips…Of all people!"

Pops nodded slowly, his eyes wavering as he took out a handkerchief in his pocket, he offered it to me. I sighed and shook my head again.

"No thanks Pops…I'm just…going to see how Mordecai is doing…." I got up and Pops whimpered, I heard him blow into it himself and yell out, "bad show! Very bad show!" as I walked up the stairs.

Crying.

No.

That wasn't crying.

That was sobbing if I ever heard it.

And I hadn't even opened the door yet. But when I did, the sight was beyond pitiful.

The tall Blue jay was huddled at the edge of Rigby's trampoline, clutching some of the clothes in his wings for comfort. His shoulders heaved as the sobs racked his body, his whole body shaking more than he had been in the car.

I glanced down at the ground, hearing him sob more. Should I go in? I was never good at comforting people…especially people I didn't like too much.

"g-g-ge-get o-owu-out." I suddenly heard his waving voice whimper. I looked back up.

He was curled around, glaring at me with wet, bloodshot eyes.

"…Mordecai." I tried as softly as I could, "I understand how you must be fe-"

"NO! Y-YO-YOU-YOU D-D-DON'T! G-GET OUT!"

I was taken aback, Mordecai never yelled like that. That was usually my job. I narrowed my eyes, "Mordecai, don't talk to me like that. I know it hurts, I know you must feel awful and don't you dare lie to me and tell me your fine. We're going to talk about this right now….Or you're fired." I tried to at least make him smile, but that was in vain.

He growled and threw the clothes on the ground shaking and tearing up once again, "D-don't make t-th-this a j-jo-joke!"

I walked in and kneeled down to him, not wanting to sit on the trampoline for reasons unknown.

"Your right, it isn't a joke. None of this is. But it all started because of one."

Mordecai's puffy eyes gave me the most hate filled glare I have ever seen.

"D-don't you d-dare blame him! It's not his fault! H-he's…RIGBY! THAT'S WHAT HE DOES!"

"I know! I know….Just…" I sighed; I knew I was bad at this. "Look Mordecai…It'll take time…I'm sad too…Pops is devastated, Muscle man and High five ghost left the hospital early because they just couldn't bear to watch him suffer…and Skips…" saw Mordecai cringe with new found disgust when I mentioned him, "…I'm sure Skips is feeling the most guilty of us all…so you have to understand…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "…you're not alone…I know It seems like I yell and we fight and it seems like I hate you…but we are somewhat of a family…and we will all miss Rigby and be here for you…"

I never knew I would say things like that, especially to Mordecai.

The bird was silent for a moment, looking at me with squinted, puffy eyes. His beak quivered, and before I knew it, his wings were wrapped around me in a desperate hug. His voice was hoarse as he cried out on my shoulder.

"It's okay….it's okay…" I mutter, tears starting to fill in my eyes.

I don't know how long we were like that. In a position I never thought we would be in, and crying. But we heard the front door slam open and Pops scream in surprise.

"BOOOGABOOOGABOOOGA! I AM THE GHOST OF RIGBY!"

I darted upright at the yell, Mordecai falling backwards against the trampoline at the movement. He heard it too, his blood red eyes wide with surprise. We bolted out of the room when we heard Pops make more screams, but when we got there it was turned to laughter…by another voice.

"HA, I pranked you! I'm not really dead! Oooooohhhh!"

"Oh, Rigby! Your back! Jolly Good show! Now there is no more need for the melancholy-ness! Dahaha!"

Mordecai and I were at top of the steps when we heard the voices. Pops was bouncing up and down and waving his arms happily while he laughed.

"I'm just glad your back here safe, I'm also glad that you showed me that trick, or you wouldn't be here right now." Skips was saying as Pops kneeled to hug a small ball of brown fur.

No.

It wasn't, that was impossible.

It was Rigby. There in the flesh was Rigby, smiling slightly as Pops laughed and picked him up in a hug. I suddenly rushed down the stairs, my jaw slack.

"b-but…how?"

The raccoon snickered at my face and pointed his thumb at Skips, "The dude totally arm wrestled for me! Death got owned! That's why ya don't mess with the skip-man!"

I looked over at Skips and he looked away, maybe still guilty over what had happened.

"Yeah, everyone. I'm sorry for what happened." The yeti explained.

"It's cool, dude! You risked everything to get me back." Rigby said happily and playfully punching Skips in the arm when Pops finally let go.

I smiled, Inside I felt relief flood over me. I should have known that Rigby wouldn't really die. He's Rigby, a troublemaker at heart. He knew how to get out of trouble.

"Well, it's good to have you back Ri-"

"Ri-Rig-Rigby?"

I paused, I had forgotten about Mordecai. Swinging my head back at the top of the stairs, Mordecai gasped like he couldn't catch his breath, his eyes were wide and eyebrows high on his face. He looked shocked and terrified.

Rigby smiled and waved, "hey, dude! Hope you didn't get rid of any of my stuff yet."

Mordecai's face suddenly faltered in a worried look, beak quivering more than ever. Even faster than I had done, he rocketed down the stairs and fell on his knees, gathering the small raccoon in his wings. Rigby fell back slightly at the force he made, but stayed upright in surprise as he hugged him. Everyone in the room (including me) couldn't help to at least smile as Mordecai said, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Rigby smiled, "yeah, I missed you too…but can ya stop hugging me? This is worse than punchies!"

"I'm going to punch you all night until you realize that you're never doing that again, Rigby! You freakin' scared me!"

I smiled as I watched Rigby protest at the long hugged, listening to Pops laugh, seeing Skips try to hide a smile.

Yeah, things were going to be just fine.


End file.
